Confesiones
by Karolina Phantom
Summary: Tal vez si no hubiera esperado... Tal vez si no te hubiera lastimado... Todo sería diferente, solo quiero saber si aun tengo una oportunidad... Si aun me dejas amarte... O si simplemente sin un adios te marcharas... ONESHOT


Bueno, se que no he continuado mi otra historia, pero al escuchar una canción de _Allison_ llamada _Adiós_, no pude resistirme a hacer un fic nuevo, es un OneShot, pero me la verdad me encanto la canción y espero y les guste :D

* * *

_**Confesiones…**_

_**By Karolina Phantom**_

Era un cálido día de verano, y un joven de cabello negro azabache y ojos azules descansaba tranquilamente en el césped bajo la fresca sombra de un árbol.

Miraba el cielo y como las nubes se movían lentamente empujadas por la cálida brisa que solía dar aquella estación.

Aquel joven llamado Daniel Fentom tenía la mirada perdida en aquel azul paisaje, pensando, meditando… Tal vez… Recordando….

**_Flash Back_**

_-Hoy es el día, hoy lo hare al fin…_

_Daniel Fentom, un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules hablaba entusiasmado con su mejor amigo, Tucker, un chico de ojos verdes, cabello negro y tez morena._

_-¿Qué harás hoy?-le pregunto Tucker._

_-Se lo diré al fin, no puedo esperar más-contesto emocionado, no podía contener su alegría._

_-¿De que estas hablando?_

_-De Sam-le dijo casi susurrando-Al fin le diré lo que siento_

_-¿Qué? Un momento viejo ¿Se lo dirás hoy?_

_-Si-dijo abriendo su casillero-La cite hoy a las 6pm en el Parque de la ciudad, además ella dijo que también tenía algo que decirme… ¿Qué te pasa?_

_Daniel, o Danny como solían decirle de cariño sus amigos y familiares, se callo en seco cuando vio a su amigo algo nervioso._

_-Nada…¿Y se lo dirás ahora que ya terminaste con Paulina?¿No es muy pronto?_

_-No, tu mejor que nadie sabes que esa fue una perdida de tiempo_

_-¿Y por eso estuviste con ella un año?_

_-Bueno, me tarde en reaccionar-dijo algo molesto-Pero en realidad no la quiero, no como a Sam_

_-¿Y te das cuenta de que ahora la quieres a ella después de 3 años?_

_-Tucker-dijo mirándolo al fin-Estas muy raro ¿Qué pasa?¿Qué ocultas?_

_-Nada, ya te dije que no pasa nada… Pero, bueno, no me parece buena idea que se lo digas hoy…_

_-¿Y por que no? Tu eres el que ha estado insistiendo durante estos 3 años que le diga lo que pienso y todas esas cosas ¿Por qué de repente no parece buena idea?_

_-No, es solo que… Bueno, no sabes como reaccionara…_

_-Pues no esperare más-dijo cerrando su casillero-Ya espere 3 años y ahora no esperare ni un día más._

_-Como quieras amigo, como quieras_

_A pesar de el extraño nerviosismo de su mejor amigo, Danny se preparo para esa tarde ver a su amiga Sam…_

_Hacia ya 3 años que Danny sentía algo por ella, pero se había negado a admitirlo, para evitarlo había tenido una relación con Paulina, la chica más popular de la escuela. Ni si quiera él sabía como había terminado con una persona como ella, pero prefería dejar el pasado atrás…_

_En punto de las 6pm, Danny se encontraba en una banca cerca de la fuente, siempre solían reunirse ahí._

_Había llevado un a rosa roja, y aunque sabía que parecería cursi, no le importaba, quería decírselo todo, no esperaría ni un segundo más…_

_-Danny…_

_Una chica de cabello negro y ojos violetas hizo que el corazón del joven ojiazul se acelerara a un ritmo exagerado, amenazando con salírsele del pecho, eso ocurría siempre que la veía ¿Cómo había podido ignorar eso por 3 años?_

_-Hola Sam-dijo Danny escondiendo la rosa detrás suyo-Que bueno que pudiste venir…_

_-Escucha Danny, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte…_

_-Lo se-dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ella-Pero, por favor, déjame hablar a mi primero…_

_-Danny, es que yo…_

_-Sam yo… -Tomo la mano de la chica y sintió como temblaba. "Ni un segundo más, ni uno solo" pensó, sentía que el corazón le explotaría, y tratando de controlar el temblor de su voz y el sudor frio de sus manos, se armo de valor-Yo…_

_-Hola Sam_

_Alguien había llamado a la joven amiga de Daniel, haciendo que este ultimo se sobresaltara un poco y soltó la mano de Sam. En un segundo aparto sus pensamientos de su actual acción para prestarle atención al recién llegado._

_Uno joven de cabello negro, ojos verdes y tez blanca estaba de pie detrás de Sam._

_-Jeje, Hola Brian-dijo la chica con una risita nerviosa-Que bien que llegaste, mira el es Danny, mi mejor amigo_

_-Mucho gusto-dijo Brian extendiendo su mano para saludarlo._

_Danny le miro algo confundido y le devolvió el gesto ¿Quién era él?¿Y por que antes no lo había visto con Sam?_

_-El gusto es mío-dijo Danny al fin._

_-Danny… El es mi novio…_

_Pareciera que el tiempo se había detenido… Cada una de las palabras que acaba de decir Sam llegaban lentamente al cerebro de Danny… "El… es… mi… Novio…"_

_Y como una chispa fugaz las neuronas empezaron a funcionar correctamente, asimilando al fin el mensaje…_

_No dijo nada, solo se quedo parado ahí, en silencio, con una rosa roja escondida detrás suyo, solo se le ocurrió hacerla invisible para no levantar sospechas…_

_-Ah… -Pudo decir al fin, sentía como si la garganta se le cortaría con cada palabra que fuera a pronunciar-Yo… Yo… Ya lo… Sabía-dijo recordando el nerviosismo de Tucker… Era eso…_

_-¿De… De verdad?-dijo Sam algo sorprendida-Pero… Oh, Tucker, lo matare por esto_

_-No, no te enojes con él… Yo… Yo lo obligue a que me lo dijera, estaba muy raro… Y tu sabes que soy muy persuasivo…_

_-Oh…_

_-Bien, me tengo que ir-dijo Danny tomando aire-Tengo algunos pendientes y… Ya demore demasiado…_

_-Esta bien-dijo Sam algo ¿Triste?_

_Danny dejo ver al fin su mano derecha, sin que se notara la rosa por el efecto de invisibilidad gracias a sus poderes…_

_-¡Hey¡Danny!-grito la chica a penas el joven ojiazul había avanzado unos metros-¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?_

_-Yo… -Danny sintió el corazón hecho pedazos, era doloroso, más de lo que se hubiera imaginado… -No era nada importante-dijo apretando con fuerza la rosa invisible, sintió como se le clavaban las espinas en la palma de su mano-No te preocupes…_

_El chico hizo su mejor esfuerzo y le sonrío a su gótica amiga para tranquilizarla, esta ultima solo toma la mano de su novio y se fue de ahí…_

_Los observó marcharse, mientras hacia visible la rosa de nuevo. Dejo de apretarla y vio al fin las heridas que se había causado al clavarse las espinas de aquella hermosa flor…_

_La sangre le resbalaba por las manos mientras comenzaba a llover, pero él no se movió… Tenía el alma herida y sangrando… Y el corazón destrozado en mil pedazos…_

**_End Flash Back_**

Una lagrima resbalaba por la mejilla de Danny al revivir aquel doloroso recuerdo.

Cerro los ojos y se coloco las manos sobre ellos, aprisionando el dolor que aquello le causaba…

-Hey viejo, no te duermas

Abrió los ojos de repente y vio a su moreno amigo verlo algo intrigado.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Tucker.

-Nada-dijo Danny reincorporándose y sacudiendo el césped de su ropa-Es solo eso, que comenzaba a quedarme dormido.

-Pues no lo hagas, Sam acaba de llamar

Danny sintió como el estomago le daba un vuelco.

-¿Y?-dijo tratando de parecer indiferente-¿Qué hay con eso?

-Pues, quiere que vayamos hoy a su casa a cenar, ya sabes, por su cumpleaños

-No puedo-dijo de inmediato buscando una excusa en su mente-Tengo examen de Fisicoquímica II hoy en la tarde y es muy importante

-Vamos viejo, no llevas esa materia hasta el año siguiente ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de evadirla?

-No la estoy evadiendo, es verdad

-Claro, y yo mañana iré a la opera con Valerie-dijo el moreno en tono sarcástico-De verdad, deberías dejar el pasado atrás…

Danny dio un suspiro.

-No puedo-dijo en tono de resignación-No deja de pensar lo tonto que fui, el por que no me di cuenta antes, si tan solo hubiera hablado antes

Se dejo caer de nuevo al césped y bajo la mirada.

-Deja de pensar ya en eso-le dijo Tucker tratando de animarlo-Ya pasaron 3 años, ambos tienen ya 20 años, deberías considerar dejarlo atrás…

-No lo hare-dijo levantando la mirada-No hasta que se lo diga…

-¿Qué caso tendría? Tiene 3 años con Brian, no creo que sirva de mucho…

-No importa-dijo poniéndose de pie-No me importa, voy a decírselo hoy, tiene que saberlo…

Tucker solo negó con la cabeza. Danny sabía que su amigo no apoyaba su nueva decisión y, sin embargo, no le impediría el que Danny lo hiciera.

Esa misma noche Danny se arreglo y llego antes a la casa de Sam.

-Danny-dijo algo sorprendida-Que gusto que vinieras, hacia tiempo que no te veía

_Que difícil es_

_Mirarte otra vez_

_Sabiendo que _

_Ahora quieres a otro_

-Lo se-dijo algo nervioso, el estomago le daba vuelcos mientras que el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que parecía que se le saldría del pecho en cualquier instante. El hecho de verla de nuevo hacía que la adrenalina recorriera su cuerpo como con ninguna chica lo hacia-Te traje esto-dijo dándole un ramo de rosas rojas-Feliz cumpleaños.

El rostro de Sam se ilumino.

-Gracias Danny-dijo tomando el ramo-Creí que lo olvidarías de nuevo.

-Jamás lo he olvidado-el solo hecho de escucharla pronunciar su nombre de nuevo era como volver a sentir que le devolvía la vida-¿Y que se supone que haces?-dijo dándole énfasis a la frase.

Sam puso las flores en un jarrón y luego miro su vestimenta.

-Lo olvide por completo y como no te esperaba hasta tarde… -dijo sonrojándose. Llevaba un delantal puesto, que curiosamente hacia juego con un poco de harina que llevaba en las mejillas, lo cual era bastante extraño, ya que Danny nunca la había visto cocinar, ella lo odiaba…-Y como recordé lo mucho que te agradaba el sushi en prepa, decidí hacer yo misma la comida…

Sam sonrió algo apenada y Danny la miró un momento. Hacia años, 3 para ser exactos que no la veía sonreír, no como esa vez, parecía una sonrisa que solía reservarle solo a Danny.

-Gracias-dijo el joven ojiazul al fin-Es un gesto muy lindo de tu parte, pero no necesitas harina para hacer sushi…

-Lo se, pero esto es del pastel…

-Aun así, tu eres la cumpleañera y, si me lo permites, yo hare la cena…

-Oh, no, no, no-dijo ella tratando de detenerlo camino a la cocina-Recuerdo muy bien que se te quemaba hasta el agua, no es necesario

-¿Crees que no he aprendido nada en la universidad?-dijo poniéndose ahora el un delantal-Vivo solo ¿sabes? Y tengo que comer, así que tuve que aprender a cocinar

-¿De verdad?

-Claro-dijo revisando el refrigerador-Además, se hacer una Ensalada Cesar muy rica…

-Que chiste-dijo ella quitándose el delantal-Solo revuelves verduras y ya

-No es tan fácil-dijo Danny aparentando haber sido ofendido-Tiene su secreto…

-Esta bien Danny ¿Me permites arreglarme mientras tu cocinas? No quiero que mis invitados me vean así

-¿Quiénes más vendrán?

-Solo Tucker y tu, mis padres están fuera de la ciudad

-Oh…

-Bajare en 10 minutos

-Esta bien, tomate tu tiempo.

Sam tardo alrededor de una hora, algo extraño en ella, ya que, como la recordaba Danny, nunca tardaba tanto arreglándose.

Para cuando ella bajo Danny tenía ya la mesa puesta, y no solo se había encargado de hacer ensalada, si no también del pastel (que por cierto el que Sam intentaba hacer se había quemado) y lasaña para Tucker.

Danny estaba al pie de las escaleras esperando a que Sam bajara. Cuando lo hizo Danny se quedo boquiabierto. Allí estaba ella, y era como si el tiempo pasara más lento para que él pudiera disfrutar cada segundo de la presencia de aquella chica. Llevaba un vestido corto y sencillo pero a la vez muy bonito color negro, liso hasta cintura y de ahí hasta antes de las rodilla en holanes, los cuales tenían pequeños destellos color violeta. Llevaba el pelo recogido con un coleta que se amarraba con una especie de chongo, pero con varios mechones de fuera, lo que hacía que se viera bastante bien y como su cabello había crecido (parecía que no se lo había cortado en esos años, en opinión de Danny) le resaltaba más el peinado. Era un vestido de tirantes, pero ella cubría su espalda con un regazo color violeta, y llevaba un par de botas negras. Seguía sin perder el estilo.

-Oh Danny-dijo entrando al comedor-Arreglaste todo tan hermoso

-No tanto como te arreglaste tu-dijo Danny sin dejar de mirarla.

Sam lo miró un momento y luego se sonrojo.

-Sigues siendo tan lindo-dijo con una linda sonrisa. Luego pareció pensar en algo-Ven, quiero mostrarte algo…

Lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a la azotea de la casa. Llegando a esta y siendo de noche el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, cada una tan reluciente como la otra, cada una tratando de brillar más.

-Es hermoso ¿no?-dijo Sam acercándose al balcón-Hacia años que no subía aquí, desde…

-Que estábamos en la prepa-dijo Danny.

Sam volteo de repente. Él se acercó hasta quedar finalmente frente a ella, había crecido bastante, por que Sam tenía que levantar un poco la mirada para estar a la par, observando ese par de ojos azules que reflejaban dolor, angustia, y a la vez, amor…

_Estamos solos tú y yo_

_La noche llego_

_Y hace frio_

Danny sintió su corazón acelerarse de nuevo, su cuerpo a temblar y su mente rogarle el tocarla…

Levanto su mano y sintió como cada parte de su cuerpo se estremecía al contacto de su mano con la suave piel de la mejilla de esa chica, aquella a la que amaba tanto, más que a nadie, más que a su vida misma…

Ella solo cerró los ojos como si hubiera esperado por ese momento durante toda sus vida…

-Danny… No-logró decir al fin la chica-No podemos…

Pero él la ignora, ya había pasado por tanto y era demasiado todo lo que él tenía dentro, solo se limito a suplicarle con la mirada que no le robara aquel momento…

-No lo hagas, por favor Danny…

-No me pidas lo imposible Sam…-Le temblaba la voz y sentía que no podía con eso más, el corazón le iba a estallar…-Sam, hace 3 años quise decirte algo, pero no pude…

-No Danny…-la chica comenzó a sollozar, parecía que a ella le dolía todo eso tanto como a él.

Ella intento quitarse la mano de Danny de su rostro, pero el solo sonrió ante el fallido intento de su amiga, estaba temblando.

_Y me pides que me vaya_

_Y tus manos no dejan de temblar_

La ignoro de nuevo, clavo sus ojos en los de ella y se acerco cada vez más y más, hasta que sus rostros quedaron peligrosamente cerca…

-Te amo…-le susurro cuando sus labios estaban a milímetros del contacto.

Sentía la respiración agitada de Sam y estaban tan cerca ya, que podía sentir como el ritmo de su corazón era tan acelerado como el de él, casi como si estuvieran en sintonía…

Y entonces, Danny escuchó las palabras que había esperado durante esos 6 años…

-También te amo-respondió la chica casi al acto en que lo besaba al fin.

_A veces no dejo de pensar_

_Que tu quiere estar conmigo_

Era lo más esplendido que jamás había experimentado en su vida, el hecho de probar una pizca de su esencia era más que simplemente maravilloso, era como fundir sus almas, para siempre….

Y él hubiera querido que se mantuvieran así por siempre, que jamás hubiera interrumpido aquel momento en el que le robaba al tiempo un pizca de eterna felicidad, pero para desgracia de Danny no fue así…

-No… No podemos-articulo la chica a duras penas separándose tan bruscamente que Danny se sobresalto un poco-No Danny, no esta bien…

_Pero me doy cuenta_

_Que esto ya nunca será…_

La miró un momento, su respiración era agitada, y para tratar de calmarle su acelerada reacción toma las manos de su joven amiga.

-No puedes negarte lo que sientes-Y le miro con esos intenso ojos azules, diciéndole con los mismos que le amaba-Eso lo aprendí hace mucho…

_Te amo demasiado_

_Que a veces me hace daño_

-Pero Danny…-dijo ella tratando de poner en orden sus ideas-Es que yo… Yo…

Se quedo callada de lleno, luego bajo la mirada, Danny no entendía…

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto confundido-Lo dijiste, también me amas ¿No es así?

-Yo…

Ella solo desvío la mirada y ante la tenue luz que daba la luna menguante pudo ver una lagrima en la mejilla derecha de su amiga…

-No entiendo…

-Danny… Estoy comprometida-dijo finalmente mostrándole su mano izquierda, sobre su dedo anular se encontraba un fino anillo de plata con una gema violeta en el centro-Me casare este fin de semana, por eso quería verte…

_Como quisiera olvidarte_

_Para poder salvar algo de mi_

Danny se quedo en shock, era como aquella vez hacia 3 años, pero peor, mucho peor…

-¡Pero tu no lo amas!-reclamo al fin-¿Cómo vas a pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien a quien no amas?

-No es verdad… Yo lo quiero mucho, Brian ha sido muy bueno conmigo y que mejor manera de culminar nuestra relación con el matrimonio…-Sam, aparentemente nerviosa y confundida, trato de defender su punto, pero le fue inútil.

-¿Lo quieres?-Danny no podía creer lo que escuchaba-¡Pero no lo amas!

Danny trato de calmarse, la miro fijamente a los ojos y la rodeo por la cintura, tentado a besarla de nuevo…

-No lo hagas…-suplico la joven gótica con lagrimas en sus ojos-Por favor…

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada-contesto secando las lagrimas de Sam mientras sus rostros quedaban de nuevo muy cerca.

_A veces no dejo de pensar_

_Que tu quiere regresar_

La chica se separo antes de que el pudiera probar el delicioso néctar de sus labios…

-Lo siento Danny, yo no puedo…

_Pero me doy cuenta_

_Que lo nuestro ya no será_

Danny ya no dijo nada, solo miro a otro lado, no podía verla, aquella sensación de dolor regresaba… La había perdido, y esta vez, para siempre…

Finalmente se resigno, no podía obligarla a quererle, y aunque ella le había dicho lo contrario hacia a penas unos minutos, no podía hacerla cambiar de parecer…

-Tienes razón-dijo Danny al fin, lo que decía le desgarraba el alma-Yo… Yo… Te deseo lo mejor y… Espero que seas muy feliz…

_Solo me queda recordar_

_Que fuiste muy especial_

_Y arrancarte de mi vida_

_Adiós…_

Danny se acercó a la puerta que conducía de nuevo a la casa, y justo antes de girar la perilla se dio la vuelta para verla por ultima vez…

Se veía tan hermosa ante la luz de la luna, quería recordarla así, por siempre…

-De verdad quiero que seas feliz-dijo por último-Y que la decisión que tomaste sea la correcta… Adiós Sam…

Danny entró a la casa y se dirigió a la salida, tomo su abrigo y cuando estaba por salir Sam lo detuvo…

-Danny, espera

El joven se detuvo en seco, con el corazón dándole un vuelco y con la pequeña esperanza que su alma aun albergaba, de que ella desistiera y que le devolviera la vida…

-Yo… Yo… -la chica estaba muy nerviosa, luego extendió su mano mostrando un anillo que 6 años atrás él le había dado a guardar-Hace mucho que debí devolverte esto…

Danny lo miro un segundo.

-No, quédatelo, era para ti…

-Pero…

Danny negó con la cabeza.

-Tiene tu nombre, es para ti

Los ojos violetas de la chica comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas de nuevo… Danny solo seco un par que resbalaban por las suaves mejillas de Sam…

-Que seas muy feliz…

Luego de eso Danny salió de ahí.

-Hey viejo ¿A dónde vas?-dijo Tucker cuando se lo encontró en la entrada de la casa.

-Recordé que tengo algo que hacer-dijo sin ganas de explicarle-Y Sam dijo que no había problema… ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Seguro…

El fin de semana llego más pronto de lo que Danny hubiera querido, y sin ganas de despertar o querer hacer algo se quedo recostado en su cama, no quería salir a ningún lado y menos ir la iglesia de la ciudad y ver a la feliz pareja juntos, no lo soportaría…

_Ring, Ring…_

Su teléfono comenzaba a sonar, pero el no quería tener contacto con el mundo, no ese día…

"_Hola, estas llamando al departamento de Danny Fentom, ya sabes que hacer… **Pin**"_

_-Danny, se que esta ahí, soy Tucker ¿Seguro que no quieres venir? Sam espera que lo hagas, vamos, no será tan malo…_

Danny escucho el mensaje de su amigo y simplemente se tapo la cabeza con la almohada evitando el seguir escuchando el mensaje.

_Ring, Ring…_

Ahora era su celular el que sonaba, tendría que responderle, si no, Tucker no lo dejaría en paz.

-¿Diga?-dijo Danny contestando su celular-No Tucker, ya te dije que no iré… ¿Quieres saber por que? Tú sabes por que… No… No… No… Olvídalo ya, no iré… Si, esta bien, nos vemos el lunes… Adiós…

Sin otra opción se levanto de la cama al fin y se dirigió al baño, abrió la regadera y luego se paro frente al espejo, su aspecto era deplorable. Sus ojos mostraban una tristeza inmensa, lucían apagados, sin vida. Tenía además unas ojeras de varias noches de insomnio que había tenido anteriormente, su cabello estaba más alborotado de lo que comúnmente estaba y en su rostro comenzaba a verse la barba de días anteriores por evitar el rastrillo. Había descuidado su aspecto los últimos días, pero en realidad eso no le importaba. Comenzó a ducharse, como queriendo que el agua lavara sus heridas y se llevara sus penas lo más lejos posible.

El agua fría cayo en su cara mientras el cerraba los ojos y trataba de borrar sus recuerdos, como intentando borrar sus sentimientos…

_Ding, Dong…_

"_Diablos, Tucker, no te rindes"_

El timbre de sus departamento comenzó a sonar, Danny intuyo que se trataba de su moreno amigo que ahora lo arrastraría hasta la boda, su amigo era muy necio…

_Ding, Dong…_

-¡Ya voy!-gritó interrumpiendo su baño y tomando una toalla para cubrirse.

_Ding, Dong…_

-¡Ya voy!-gritó yendo a la puerta lo más rápido posible-¡Aunque no se por que vienes! Ya te lo dije, no iré a la…

Danny se quedo callado al ver que no era Tucker el que se encontraba en la entrada de su departamento.

Con una mano sosteniendo la toalla y con otra en la manija de la puerta, aun no cabía en si de que era Sam la que estaba ahí, vestida de blanco, arreglada para su boda.

-Hola Danny-dijo ruborizada al encontrarlo de aquella manera-¿Interrumpo?

-Eh…-Danny no lograba articular palabras, trato de calmarse para poner su mente en orden y forman alguna frase coherente. Se acomodo mejor la toalla para que no se cayera al momento que él la soltara-Yo… No… Estaba…

La joven no espero respuesta alguna, solo sonrió y luego se acercó lentamente a él, quedando sus rostros a tan solo milímetros.

-Te amo Daniel Fentom-susurro la chica-Y eso no cambiara nunca

Luego lo beso.

Era como recuperar la vida, esa que había estado perdida hacia 6 años y que la había creído perdida para siempre hace algunos días. Danny simplemente se digno a disfrutar aquel momento, la abrazo por la cintura y la acercó a él, el ritmo de sus corazones era el mismo, y sentía como la felicidad recorría por completo sus venas, como si hubiera estado muerto todo ese tiempo…

Finalmente y aunque no quería que así pasara, tuvieron que detenerse.

-Pero yo…-Danny intento buscar alguna pregunta, alguna explicación, pero luego pensó por un momento, no necesitaba alguna explicación, Sam lo amaba, y con eso le bastaba, no la interrogaría el por que estaba ahí.

-Supongo que tienes muchas preguntas-dijo la chica adivinándole el pensamiento-Bueno, veras…

Danny la miro un segundo, se veía tan hermosa.

-¿Qué pasa?¿Por qué me miras así?

-Quiero grabar cada detalle en mi mente de este momento-dijo tomándole las manos y besándolas-Y no me expliques nada, para que me ames es más que suficiente.

-Increíble que tus comentarios aun me apenen-dijo Sam sonrojándose-¿Cómo lo haces?

-Ya sabes-dijo con una sonrisa picara y acercándose para besarla de nuevo-Aun tengo el toque

La sonrisa en sus rostros decía más que mil palabras, eran felices.

Danny la besó y sintió como cada célula de su cuerpo se encendía al recibir aquella felicidad que recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, disfrutaba aquel instante al probar el néctar de sus labios, pero ahora no temía el no volverla a besar jamás, pues ahora era suya, para siempre…

**FIN**


End file.
